Tithi (Beyblade)
|-|Tithi= |-|Tithi's Ancestor= Summary Tithi (ティティ, Titi) is one of the main protagonists from the Beyblade Metal Series. He is also one of the Solar System Legendary Bladers, descended from ancient blader warriors who fought the God of Destruction Nemesis thousands of years prior to the series, representing the planet Venus. He used to be shy and a loner until he befriended Yu Tendo, eventually making him friends with Gingka and everyone else in the process. His partner beyblade is Death Quetzalcoatl, passed onto him by his ancestors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Tithi Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader, Solar System Legendary Blader, Blader of Venus, Venus Blader Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Quetzalcoatl can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Manipulation, Sealing (Can borrow Gaia's power to temporarily seal Nemesis and King Hades soul away for thousands of years when with the other 4 Solar System blader warriors), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, Flight | All previous abilities at far higher levels, plus Aura, Reactive Evolution, Limited Transformation via Mode Changing, Invulnerability and Limited Power Nullification (Quetzalcoatl in Defense Mode uses its fusion wheel to take the full brunt of an opponents attack and reduces damage to the absolute smallest amount possible to take no damage), Explosion Manipulation (Quetzalcoatl in its spirit form uses a special move that makes the opponent explode to nothing), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form), Durability Negation (Quetzalcoatl is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Quetzalcoatl's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent, and it destroys itself when using a special move anyway) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Quetzalcoatl assisted in battling against Nemesis, who at this time was able to easily have enough power to destroy the entire world; Quetzalcoatl possesses the power of planet venus, the star fragment Nemesis was originally created from, and borrowed Gaia's power to assist in sealing away Nemesis; Equal to the other blader warriors) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when receiving the power of the Star Fragment; Can fight against and overpower other Legendary Bladers beys, such as Fang Leone) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to fight and last against Nemesis, who caused destruction around the entire planet in a short timespan) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with and outpace Legendary Blader beys, such as Fang Leone) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can can easily manipulate planets) | ' Universal' Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Planet level (Can fight and last against Nemesis, as well as the other Solar System beys it's equal to) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight against other Legendary Blader beys and Nemesis) Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands of kilometers to Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Death Quetzalcoatl, Beylauncher Intelligence: While not the most experienced blader around in terms of battle, Tithi possesses natural fighting instinct when it comes to bey battling as he can do particularly well against highly-experienced bladers like Yu Tendo, Kyoya Tategami, and other Legendary Bladers without any difficulty at all. He can even go up against and easily overcome skills from the likes of Aguma, a Legendary Blader and someone who is a master at combining martial arts with bey battling and is a master at using techniques from Beylin Temple, a 4,000 year old bey school where the best bladers in China come to hone their skills. And for being descendant from his ancestral blader warrior, Tithi is a natural at battling. Quetzalcoatl, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting alongside Tithi. Weaknesses: Can be very shy and acts like a child at times | While not a 4 Season bey, Quetzalcoatl's sealing is still useless in combat without all 5 Solar System Legendary Blader Beys. Key: Ancestor of Tithi | Metal Fury Note: '''Due to coming long before the start of the Metal Series, and the bladers who would perform Tier 4 and higher feats and scale from them, Tithi's Ancestral Blader Warrior cannot scale to anything from Metal Fusion onward and must be rated by his own feats to prevent issues in scaling and potential outliers. Gallery Tithi and Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Tithi and Death Quetzalcoatl Tithi vs Yu.jpg|Tithi battling Yu Tendo Tithi Legend Aura.jpg|Tithi awakening his Legendary Blader Aura Blader Warriors.jpg|Tithi's ancestor and the other Solar System Blader Warriors Quetzalcoatl spirit form.png|Quetzalcoatl in its spirit form '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ishtar Impact:' Quetzalcoatl unleashes its spirit form to surround itself in a powerful golden aura and launches itself at the opponent to tackle right into them for a powerful strike. *'Ascent Spark': Quetzalcoatl first flies high into the air and manifests into its spirit form. Afterward, it flies directly at the opponent and wraps itself around them to restrict their movements and causes an explosion to finish them off. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2